Always Sweeter
by firefairydog94
Summary: They say things that are forbidden have a secret charm to them. Love seems to be no different...Hugo/Lily with some Rose/Scorpius on the side. WARNING: Cousincest, Cousin-pregnancy. Don't like it, don't read it.


_**Title: Always Sweeter  
>Rating: M (for later chaptersweirdness)  
>Ship:HugoLily  
>Summary: They say things that are forbidden have a secret charm to them. Love seems to be no different…HugoLily. WARNING: cousincest, cousin-pregnancy. Don't like it, don't read it.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter<br>**_

* * *

><p><em>How could I have let this happen? w<em>as the single thought that crossed Lily's mind at that moment.

Her life was far from perfect, yet there was so very little she could truly complain about. Being the youngest child and only daughter of Harry Potter naturally had its ups, as well as its downs. She knew that perfectly well from an extremely young age. Dealing with people's already formed opinions of her and her family was something she had grown accustomed to. She could live with the questions. She could live with the pressure of being faultless in everything she did and said. She could live with all the other conditions that came with her life. She knew she was in control of her future and not a single person or thing could step in her way.

Or so she thought at least...

It wasn't supposed to happen. It was wrong. Disgusting to some perhaps. Not a single soul saw it coming; not even them. That probably contributed to the shock factor even more.

Lily Luna Potter allowed a sigh to escape her lips as she stared effortlessly out the large window of the room she had spent so much of her youth in. The spacious bedroom had changed considerably after she had moved into her own flat only month's previous. At age 21 she had sworn up and down that she had never wanted to move back into her parent's house again. Her new found independence surprised even her.

Being back for the holidays caused a flood of emotions in her that she didn't even realize were there. Granted she kept close contact with her parents by OWLs and occasional visits, but she knew seeing everyone together again would make it harder. It would make her think about things that she wanted so desperately to ignore.

"Lily, are you coming downstairs?" a voice interrupted her thoughts abruptly. Lily's eyes flickered upward to see her eldest brother standing at the entrance way to the slightly dark room. "Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione just got here."

_Oh joy _she mused as she planted a fake smile on her pretty face. "Be down in a second," was her response.

James nodded his head before he left Lily yet again to sit in her room alone. The annual Potter-Weasley Christmas party was something she usually looked forward to. This year, instead of the typical excitement that flowed through her, the only thing she felt was dread and a deep wanting to get the night over with. She, of course, knew why she was feeling this way but refused to allow herself to falter due to the desire to keep everyone in complete ignorance to what was happening.

Sighing once more the young witch dragged herself off the bed and out of the room, heading towards the noisy downstairs of the house. Loud voices soon became recognizable as she walked briskly down the stairs, her body becoming tense once she noticed her Aunt and Uncle both talking to James.

_Breath. None of them know anything...There isn't a stamp on the middle of your forehead announcing it. Just walk. _

"Lily!" squealed a high pitched voice behind her. Spinning around she couldn't help but smile as the other redhead flung her arms around her younger cousin. "Happy Christmas! How are you? I feel like it's been forever!"

"It's been like a month," Lily laughed letting go of Rose and stepping backwards. "I'm good I guess though. What about you? Do I even have to ask?" She grinned again, looking at the blond practically attached to Rose's hip.

"We're good," Rose beamed up at her fiancé as she wrapped one of her arms around his waist. "You wouldn't happen to have seen Al anywhere by chance have you?"

Lily shrugged looking around, her eyes quickly darting back down once they locked with the pair of blue ones across the room. "No," she admitted timidly, feeling her cheeks grow hot. "Try the sitting room though. He's always in there."

"Okay thanks!" Rose replied happily, not even noticing her cousin's strange antics. "I'll talk to you later! Save me a drink, I wanna catch up."

"Sure," Lily replied dryly watching both Rose and Scorpius saunter off together. She managed to grit her teeth together in a smile as Dominique and Roxanne both greeted her and began to indulge in what she couldn't help but consider pointless small talk. Nodding her head at almost everything they both said she allowed her mind to wander elsewhere.

"Want a drink?" Roxanne finally broke in with a question causing Lily to jump out of her own world. "Hello? Have you been listening to a word we've been saying?"

"Of course!" Lily lied shooting the older witches an innocent look. "And yes a drink would be fantastic," she admitted taking a shot of firewhisky from Dominique and quickly downing it without a second thought.

"Merlin, our baby cousin a first class drinker! Would you look at that?" Roxanne teased as Lily took hold of a second shot. "Slow down there, it's not even nine yet!"

"Hardly," Lily rolled her eyes gulping down the pungent liquid yet again. "Just because I'm not a lightweight like Rose doesn't mean I reduce myself into a drunken state on a regular occasion thank you very much." A third shot quickly appeared in her hand. "I'm an adult and it's Christmas so I say fuck it! Might as well drink till I'm on the floor!"

"You're parents will be so proud..." Roxanne replied sarcastically a smile still present on her face. "Especially when they find their baby girl sleeping in the bathroom tomorrow."

"Damn," Dominique laughed. "Smart, pretty, and can drink! It's a wonder you're still single."

Lily froze for a second her mind processing what the blonde had just said. "Yeah…" she finally responded quietly, not knowing what else to say. "I'll be right back. I gotta use the bathroom."

"Aw already feeling sick, are we?" Roxanne jokingly teased.

"Perfectly fine actually," Lily said smoothly picking up another shot and chugging it as if to prove her point further. She spun around heading towards the staircase, slowly beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol she had just consumed. She shrugged it off as she made her way up to the second floor, walking down the empty hallway towards the bathroom nearest her old room.

Lily let out an annoyed sigh as she tried to turn the doorknob before realizing the bathroom was occupied. _Seriously? Even this one? _She thought, crossing her arms in front of her chest waiting for someone to exit. Within seconds the door flung open making the witch jump back.

The air was filled with even more silence.

"What are you doing here?" Lily finally asked, her brown eyes meeting the blue ones that were staring down at her.

"At your house? Or in the bathroom?"

"I don't live here anymore," She corrected, looking around making sure there was no one standing around. "I'm sure you knew that. I meant why you were in the bathroom up here?"

"Still your house though," Hugo Weasley responded, kindness flowing through his voice. "And I just wanted some quiet for a few minutes, is that a crime?"

Lily giggled running a hand through her straight red hair. "I'm fairly sure our family thinks so. Although I'd be lying if I said I wasn't here for the same reason." There was further silence.

"You look beautiful Lily," Hugo blurted out causing the redhead to blush further.

"Thanks," she breathed biting her bottom lip and stepping closer to the brunet, tilting her head up while standing on her tip toes. The pair was only inches apart. "You look pretty hot yourself there, but your making me feel short again you know?"

"Thanks, but don't I always?" he whispered leaning down and closing the space in between them with his lips. Lily willingly returned the kiss wrapping her arms around Hugo's shoulders, standing as tall as her petite frame would allow.

"Not here," Hugo muttered as Lily's lips moved to his neck. "Everyone's downstairs waiting."

"Let them wait," Lily giggled running her fingers through his brown hair, pressing herself up against him further.

"You're drunk," he finally laughed, pushing some of Lily's hair out of her face.

"Only a little," she tried to reason.

"I'm still coming over tonight, we'll talk later okay?" Hugo reassured her kissing her forehead before disappearing down the hall.

"Great," she mummered watching him as he left. "We'll see about that..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I decided to write this because I was rereading my old fanfiction and I came across the story 'Forbidden Fruit' and it made me want to continue on with the whole Hugo/Lily thing for some odd reason. I guess you can kind of think of that as a prequel to this story lol  
>Again I will say though: Don't like the idea of 2 cousins being together? Don't read this. Yes I do know they're related. I don't need a flame review telling me that. (Or that I have a lot of type-o's….)<br>Anyway thanks for reading! :) Please review telling me what you thought! **


End file.
